The Union in the Year 5100
The Union in the Year 5100 The Assembly of the United Stars of the Galaxies celebrates its 2880th year of existence on the 21st of June of 5100 Much has happened since the original four 2 civilizations decided to throw their lots into one hat and become a mega civilization. The Union controls more than 1/2 of the M-0 Galaxy, the entire Large Magellan Clould, and almost 1/4th of the Andromeda Galaxy 1 There are colonies and outposts in almost all galaxies of the Local group. Currently there are 9,887 member species and civilizations and the entire Union Population exceeds 8.9 Quadrillion3 beings spread over 284,000 Star systems and 1,420,000 planets, moons and other places. In 5100 and during the Union Week celebrations the "Lower half" sphere of the Assembly is "lit". The lower half had been kept dark and an opaque force field made the assembly appear like a half sphere. The force field was switched off and the lights were turned on. The Walakakki reprensentative occupying the first lower Alcove the very next day marking the acceptance of the 9887th member species. The Hive of Mind officially declares the Average Union Techlevel to be TL 9. The Shiss Empire no longer exists, Shiss Thaa has fallen. The Kermac and the Galactic Council are no more. A few of the former Galactic Council members who have not joined the Union ans who have escaped destruction are now small insignificant civilizations, being very careful not to remind the mighty Union who they belonged to. A group of 5 million Kermac filed for membership and were the first Civilization that has ever been rejected by the Assembly and received the first and so far only "Civilization under Probation" title. The Nul are now well integrated and the fact that they had been enemies once is almost completley forgotten. The Togar are members now and so are the Karthanians. Only two Oghr Kingdoms remain independed, the Or-ghe and the Orkh-Oghr. Analysts are certain the Orkh-Oghr will request membership as soon as the current King dies. All Dai that survived Cam Elf Na's madness and remained in the M-0 Galaxy are now Union members. The appear hostile to the Union. The Leedei crisis has been solved and the latest Union Citizen survey resulted in an unprecedented 98 % approval rate. The Assembly iself evolved from an experiment and artificial combined group into an entity of its own. Gone are most of the remnants of Terran, Ult, Saran and Pan Saran government elements. There is no president , no ministers, no cabinet, no Vice presidents and no minstries. There is the Assembly with its representatives of Communities, Planets and member civilizations.. There is the Assembly speaker and the various speciality councils. But even the species boundaries of representation are slowly fading. Terra's representative in 5100 is a Spindlar (Who was born on Earth). The Non Corps are represented by a Sarsii and the Narth are represented by Eric Narth Olafson a human. The Ult have elected a Pertharian and the Blue decided to be represented by a Maggi Sauron. Scholars predict that this trend is only the beginning and expect that member civilizaton representation would make way to planet and community representation only around the year 6500. 1 Control does not mean they actually colonized every star system or have even visited every star in the Upward Sector. 2 The actual date was the 17th of May 2220 but the official date celebrated is 21st of June 2220 to accommodate the Ult who joined only days after the foundation of the Union. The Ult are now considered Founding members. 3 8,940,000,000,000,000 (Short scale) Category:Society